


Work to Do

by slasher48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels' Fallible Understanding of Humanity, Character Study, Episode: s04e09 I Know What You Did Last Summer, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Anna Milton/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did <i>Anna</i> feel during Heaven and Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work to Do

Anna [ _was_](http://selfihauntyouithink.tumblr.com/post/65596773011/bookkbaby-selfyouscaremeithink-answered-your) the smartest of them all.

Top of her Journalism II class, but you'd never know it, because she was as humble as it got. Even when she dealt with the subjects of the subjects she politely shredded in her column, they came away feeling loved.

Her parents had raised her to love everyone, and this she did well, though at times she did gather a bit of weird glances in her direction, when she'd get up from the table where she was doing her homework to kiss her mother's hair where she bent at the sink; when she'd suddenly walk out of the church bake sale to stand in the sun like she'd never felt it before, suddenly just so  _overcome_ with the need for sensation.

And sometimes her eyes would go out of focus, dazed and yet preoccupied, like a computer glitching with too much input, and her father would tap her on the arm in order to bring her out of it. She wasn't the average baby, or the average little girl, young woman, or adult. But she was Anna, and she was good, and everyone loved her regardless.

After this illusion of a singular life has passed, later, lying on Dean after an exchange of such sensation she can barely remember it without hiding a pleased flush behind her hair, watching his bared emotions in sleep and wishing she had her grace back to ease his dreams, Anna finally knows that she made the choice to  _feel_ , freely, so that she could understand such beauty as this, as two human beings so foreign to each other finding comfort in an act of soft intimacy and intense connection. Sex, despite her verbal wink-nudge at Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man (and so much more), was not the point of this, and she hopes he knows this, is glad to have given him the extra beyond just that.

In a barn under the influence of just how much she remembers, just  _who_ she remembers, she kisses the attractive skin encasing the most beautiful and important soul in the universe (even if he doesn't know it yet) and forgives him within and without, understanding in a way that Castiel, even with all his longing to, does not yet know how to do.

He will learn, and Dean's beauty and goodness will teach him, will comfort him through the shock of human culture's influence, even if she can't (not for lack of her trying, she's sure). In the meantime, she will take what she can do and make it a mission, as soon as she gains back her grace.

He will understand, as she has, that being an angel, a hurricane made flesh with all the unwilled, inbuilt purpose and destruction to accompany such an existence, is not superior to will, to feeling, to true connection,  to compassion and forgiveness.

She has work to do elsewhere, information to gather and a problem to finally face, for both of them and for their brethren, but she will return. In the meantime, she is confident, he will learn.

 


End file.
